


Clary the Vampire Slayer

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform, oh and camille is there but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.Or simply put a Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 9





	Clary the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer is my favorite tv show of all time, but let me tell you the movie is dumb and beautiful and I love it. So, enjoy this retelling of its end with Clary and Maia instead of Buffy and Pike.

“So, is this your defense? Your faith?” Camille spits out grabbing for the cross in Clary’s outstretched hand. It catches fire immediately from her touch and Clary hurrahs inside her head discreetly popping the lid off the small canister of hairspray behind her back.

“No,” she smirks bringing the cannister up and spraying it onto the flames. “My keen fashion sense.”

Camille screams engulfed in flames, falling to the ground beside her lame little lackey already dead on the ground with a stake protruding from his chest.

Clary watches as her opponent burns, her body dissolving into a crispy pile of ash right before her.

“Ouch!” she says dropping the still burning cross as the flames lick at her fingertips, she throws the mostly empty hairspray cannister down as well. Bringing a bag of weapons and an extra pair of comfortable shoes to this dance hadn’t been a mistake after all it seems.

She looks down at herself, her pretty white dress isn’t too white anymore, what once was floor length now rests above her knees and one strap is completely gone. The right leg of her tights are torn to hell, but the leather jacket she’d borrowed from her sort of girlfriend still seems to be intact. 

Above her in the school gym she no longer hears the sounds of fighting and screaming, the revving of car engines driving away from the scene and nearing sirens have taken over. She had taken out most of the vampires in the gym before chasing after Camille to put a stop to her reign of terror, and from the sound of things Maia has finished what she started.

_Maia._

Clary runs to the stairs taking them two at a time. She busts open the double doors of the gym surveying the mess. Windows are busted, ‘Don’t Tread on Me’ themed decorations are everywhere, paper flowers ironically litter the ground and their school mascots decapitated head sits beside numerous staked bodies of vampires.

Some students are scattered around still, watching as their principal hands out detention slips to the dead bodies. Whether he’s gone insane after the nights events or he really, genuinely thinks they’re just meth kids faking it Clary isn’t sure.

Lydia, her former friend and boyfriend stealer, cowers in the corner literally using a line of other students to blockade her from any danger that is now long gone. Jace, her ex, is nowhere in sight, likely having run from the scene the second things got even slightly scary.

Clary just rolls her eyes searching for the one person she wants to find in all this mess. A groaning noise comes from under an overturned table catching her attention.

She walks over quickly, slipping for a second on the long laces of her cheer sneakers. She flips the table after she recovers and there still groaning, looking more annoyed than actually injured is Maia. Beautiful, strange yet bold Maia who’d showed up tonight with her hair braided back on one side, dressed in black slacks that fit just right with her own bag of weapons and asked Clary to dance despite the fact she considered the whole concept of high school dances idiotic.

Maia is the exact opposite of the world Clary was living in just weeks ago. But meeting her Watcher, now dead thanks to Camille, had changed everything. The shallow world of boys and clothes she was living in didn’t matter now that she knew she was the chosen one, a slayer. One girl in all the world destine to fight the vampires that secretly plague the world.

Maia had stumbled into this world by accident a near victim of it and she’d chosen to stay, even if Clary hadn’t been the most welcoming to the idea at first. With Clary’s natural skill and Maia’s stubborn determination they make a pretty damn good team.

Clary smiles throwing her legs over Maia and crouching down to settle on Maia’s them comfortably.

“Maia?” she says. Reaching out to poke at her.

“Ugh, I used to be,” she groans attempting to lift herself up. Clary reaches out so she’s sitting upright, grabbing her by the vest that’s missing a few buttons now.

Maia’s eyes finally open up, she looks Clary up and down.

“You okay?” she asks after a moment.

“Yeah I’m okay,” Clary lifts a hand brushing some fake paper mâché leaves from Maia’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she replies twisting her neck from side to side. “Just one problem, I can’t feel my legs.”

Clary’s eyes go wide, “Why?”

“Cause you’re sitting on em’,” Maia says with raised eyebrows. Clary snorts, _oh yeah._ She lifts herself off of Maia’s legs pulling her up so they stand side by side.

“Did we win?” Maia asks once she’s upright stretching out her back now.

Clary nods the affirmative. Maia tilts her head looking at the destroyed gym around them.

“Did I do all that?” she lifts a hand waving it around gesturing at the scene.

Clary scrunches up her nose, “No.”

She sighs, “Did you do all of that?”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Clary lets out with a small chuckle.

Maia reaches down grabbing Clary’s hand, pulling her to the center of the gym floor. The remaining students file out around them as the sirens get closer and closer.

“I saved you a dance,” Maia says once they’re standing face to face. “Seeing as we didn’t really get to finish that one earlier.”

Clary bites her lip thinking of the dance and the sweet, perfect first kiss that had followed, only to be interrupted by a hoard of blood sucking fiends.

“So, you gonna ask me?” she says, Maia already pulling her in close by the waist. Clary’s arms go up around her shoulders automatically resting her head against Maia’s.

There’s no music around them, the DJ station and the vampire who’d taken it over long dead, so they sway to the sounds of nearing sirens. They stay there embraced in each other’s arms until the screeching of stopped police cars sound outside.

Maia lifts her head eyes intent on the other side of the gym, “Oh, shit.” Clary turns seeing the flames rising up from the basement that have caused Maia’s alarm.

The cross. The hairspray. There’s a chance Clary is about to be responsible for burning down her high school gymnasium on top of everything else they’re sure to pin on her. Which, okay technically it is all her fault, but still can’t a teenage girl catch a break when she saved a whole lot of lives these days?

“We gotta go,” Maia laughs tugging on Clary’s arm and dragging her out the backside double doors.

Maia hops on her bike flipping the kickstand and revving it to a start. Clary slides on behind her, arms secure around Maia’s waist. Maia looks back at her for a second a smile on her lips.

Clary just smiles back.

“So, I’m probably gonna get expelled,” she says.

“Great, that means you’re free all day,” Maia laughs revving the engine one more time before taking off. Out front they bypass everyone, driving through the crowd and commotion of emergency service vehicles and news cameras.

Clary takes one last look back at her high school before Maia turns the corner. She doesn’t know where she’s going or what happens next, but she knows that just because she’s the chosen one it doesn’t mean she’ll have to be alone in it all.

**Author's Note:**

> We close our eyes by Susanna Hoff starts playing in the distance. 
> 
> Tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
